White Orchids and Marhsmallows
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: He giggled to himself as his long fingers run through the unconscious purplenette's hair smoothly. Vongola guardians are surely fun to trick around, but his feelings to Chrome Dokuro-chan is as pure as his marshmallows and those white orchids. 10096 crack-fic, slight of 189669


**White Orchids And Marshmallows**

**A/N: I… I don't know what happened to me, but recently I found myself falling for 10096… and also B26… O/O H-Hey! Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault that my crazy fangirl mode suddenly changed its taste from Pineapple chocolate flavor to Chocolate marshmallow flavor… but hmm… chocolate marshmallow sounded kind of awesome…W-Wait! What am I saying? OAO Gaahhhh! Just move on with the story now since I'm not in the right mind now… =="**

* * *

She is so perfect. The way she placed the piece of chocolate flavored marshmallow into her small pink lips and chewed at it slowly made him smiled. She is so cute and perfect for him.

He watched as she blushed furiously when she noticed that he had been watching over her all the time, and she turned her head away, avoiding making eye-contact with him. What a cute, innocent and perfect lady for him.

Well, as you can see, Byakuran Gesso, the boss of Millefiore familgia, had just fall in love at the first sight with the Vongola familgia female mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro.

* * *

Byakuran sat on his office, humming a soft melody as he placed another piece of his favorite sweet into his mouth. He licked his lips when he recalled the small encounter between him and the Vongola female mist guardian. He didn't managed to know her name, but his impression towards her is still clear in his mind.

Their first encounter is started with a coincidence. Byakuran paid a visit to the Vongola mansion without telling the Vongola Decimo, and he arrived just at the time when the guardians and Tsuna were having their meals. Being the usual polite self of Tsuna, he invited the marshmallow addict to have lunch with them.

The Millefiore familgia boss is very pleased as he took a seat right next to the Vongola Decimo's fiancée, Sasagawa Kyoko and that was the time his eyes laid on her.

He watched as she placed the small piece of chocolate flavored confection into her mouth and the way how she slowly chewed the marshmallow while savoring the taste of it attracted his attention. When she blushed, Byakuran swear he felt a tingling happiness swell in his stomach. Isn't this already shown how deeply he is in love with her?

As he bites down on the last piece of the soft marshmallow, Byakuran made a decision to himself. He pulls out his phone from his pocket as he dialed a familiar number.

"Ah, Shou-chan! Can you please help me to send a banquet of fresh orchids to the Vongola for the female mist guardian please? "

He will try to find a way to meet her once again and know her name~

* * *

"Mukuro-sama! Hibari-san! Please don't fight in the mansion!" the purplenette panted as she chased after the two rivals who are currently destroying the hall of the mansion. The pineapple-head illusionist is singing 'kufufufufu' while the skylark is muttering 'bite-stupid-pineapple-head-herbivore-to-death' rapidly under his breath.

Chrome sighed as she rubbed her forehead, her boss is going to faint when he saw the hall is being destroyed by the mist and cloud guardian… for the tenth time this month…

"U-Uhm… mistress Chrome…" a timid voice said behind. The purple haired beauty turns around, and she was met with a young maid who had a nervous expression on her face and in her hands holds a bouquet of white orchids tied with a violet sparkling ribbon.

"Anything you need help from me?" being the usual kind self of Chrome, she smiled politely to the maid.

"Well, we received a bouquet of orchids from the Millefiore familgia and it is addressed for mistress Chrome…"

Chrome blinked her eyes twice and looked down at the pure white orchids. She gladly accepted the banquet of flowers from the maid as she touched one of the orchids white petals.

"Oh… it's… really pretty…" she can't find anything else to said, although she knows she had millions of compliments she could make about the flowers.

_'It's so beautiful… and it's also as pure as an angel… Who will have given these flowers for me….? Maid-san did mention before it is sent from Millefiore familgia? E-Eh? Does that mean it's B-Byakuran-san?'_ She blushed a bit at the thought of the boss of Millefiore familgia. Well, you can't blame Chrome anyway… being the shy girl she is, she will never thought that in her life she will get flowers from a person, or more exactly, a man and a boss of one of the infamous families…

"Mistress Chrome? Mistress Chrome!" the call of the maid snapped Chrome back to reality. She immediately looked up from the flower, and she blushed madly when she notice even Hibari and Mukuro had stopped fighting and looks at her with curious eyes glaring at the poor innocent orchids.

"U-Uh, I'm going back to my room now… i-if you ever need something, just call me… And Hibari-san, Mukuro-sama, stop fighting. Bossu is seriously going to kill both of you when he's back…" she murmured shyly before rushing away, leaving the two male guardians stood there with dark aura emitting out from them.

"Kufufufufu… that damn marshmallow addict… I'll let him experience something worse than hell when I found him!" The male illusionist murmured under his breath as he crack his knuckles. The skylark next to him immediately pulls out his phone and dialed a number. "Kusakabe, find out where is the damn Millefiore monkey king at. I had an urge of biting him to death!"

Ah… little did Chrome know, she is actually being loved madly by the skylark and her _ex_ master (Chrome can create her own organs already so he is no longer her master, right?)… she is just too innocent that she didn't realized it.

* * *

Chrome sat on her bed, the banquet of white orchids sat on her lap as she played with its petals. Her thought is in a mess because a certain white haired man just won't stop running in her head right now.

_'Why will Byakuran-san sent me flowers? First, he stared at me when I was eating. Now, he is sending me flowers. Oh god, am I getting a fan boy? Wait, what am I talking about?!' _She jolted up a bit when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She immediately flipped it open and brought it on her ear.

"H-Hello?" She asked hesitantly as she didn't even bother to check the caller's name.

"Ara~ Vongola mist guardian-chan~ have you get the flower I sent for you?" she could felt her heart beating faster when she heard the playful tone from the other site of the phone.

"B-Byakuran-san? H-How did you get my phone number?" she stuttered in surprise since nobody except the Vongola family members know her phone number.

"Ah~ I had Shou-chan helping me to get the number. Between, do you enjoy the flowers?" Byakuran said, he was feeling happy since he had finally talked with the girl he had longing want to chat with.

"W-Well… I… Uhm…I-It's very beautiful… thank you, Byakuran-san…" she managed to squeak out in shyness as she swears her face could never grow any redder than now.

"Mmm~ I'm glad that you like it, Vongola mist guardian-chan. between, how might I call you? I can't just call you Vongola mist guardian-chan all the time." This is his chance! Finally, he will be able to know her name!

"Chrome… Chrome Dokuro…" she murmured softly, unable to hide her shyness anymore since all she wants is to dig a hole and buried herself into it. Suddenly, a giggle is heard from the other site of the phone since the marshmallow addict could have die from happiness as his wish had finally granted.

"Ah~ such a mystery name for a cute girl like you, Chrome-chan~" THAT'S. IT. It took all Chrome had to not throw her phone away and buried herself into her blanket or perhaps hitting her head hard on the wall so she will get an amnesia and forgot all of these embarrassing conversation they had gone through.

"Ah… Chrome-chan, would you like to have a tea time with me on this Saturday? I'm free that day and I will like to have someone accompany me since I just get some new branded marshmallows that seem to be pretty yummy!" Byakuran looked down on his desk in which five packets of different branded and flavors marshmallows lay innocently in front of him. He would have gobble down all of them if he wasn't trying to find a way to communicate with the mystery purplnette that he is slowly start to addict on.

"Eh…? I'm really glad that you would invite me…" the female illusionist didn't manage to finish up her sentence when Byakuran cut her off.

"So, does that mean you'll be coming? That's great! The time will be 4 o'clock, ne? That's all, bye~"

She can't even reject him now. Why? You must be asking, huh? Well, as all of you can remember, our dearest Chrome-chan had a heart that is as soft as marshmallows. She can't reject him especially when the white haired man's tone sounded like he is very happy and glad that she could came.

Well… but it will be a good chance to try and made the relationship between the Vongola and Millefiore family better, right…?

* * *

Oh, just why did she have to do so for her family?

The purplenette titled her head once in a while to look up at the smiling Millefiore boss, and every time, Byakuran just won't fail to make her blush in embarrassment as she popped another piece of the white marshmallow into her lips.

"U-Uh, Byakuran-san… why did you keep staring at me? D-Do I have something stain on my face…?" she immediately covered her face with her mouth, as if thinking that there must be something stain on her face.

"Eh? Why am I staring at you?" He tilts his head a bit as he smiled innocently to her. "Well, because you're so adorable when you're eating marshmallows, Chrome-chan."

Chrome can't describe how she felt right now. First, he called her cute and now, adorable? Oh god, she felt so embarrassed to be praised like this…

"A-Adorable? Oh please, stop joking, Byakuran-san. I-I' don't deserv-" a marshmallow is suddenly pushed into her mouth gently by Byakuran as he stopped her from continuing her words.

"Don't say that you didn't deserve it, Chrome-chan. Whoever that said you didn't deserve it is just because they're jealous over your beauty." All she can do is letting the soft marshmallow melts in her mouth as she savors its taste since she is too dumbfounded from his words.

* * *

Somewhere a few meters away from the Millefiore mansion, two men were sitting at a small café and one of them with the pineapple-styled hair was looking at a certain purplenette with his binoculars.

"Kufufufufu~ whose precious girl did that arrogant marshmallow addict think he is staring at?" the pineapple head murmured as his mix-matched orbs continue staring at his beloved purplenette protectively. A dark aura emitted around him as he watched the Millefiore smiling and making his little darling blushing like there's no tomorrow.

"Stop doing like that, herbivore. You're like a stalker." The man that sat a few tables away from him said as he sipped his green tear. However, the Vongola male mist guardian is not the one who is emitting out a dark aura, as the Vongola cloud guardian is emitting an aura that scream 'BITE MARSHMALLOW PERVERT TO DEATH, BITE MARSHMALLOW PERVERT TO DEATH'. His cold onyx orbs widened as he watched the called so marshmallow pervert touched her lips.

"That herbivore girl!" he growled under his breath as he felt an urge to pull out his tonfas and kill the white haired man who dare to touch his property.

In all sudden, both of them watched as Byakuran placed an affectionate kiss on Chrome's cheek. Mukuro immediately slumped down, as he felt his spirit has just flew out from his mouth.

"Kufu… kufufufufu… my Nagi's first kiss… my Nagi's first kiss is being stolen by that damn marshmallow!" he yelled out furiously while Hibari who suddenly stood up, pulled out his tonfas this time and slammed it so hard that it split the table in front of him into two. "That monkey-king will be bite to death by me soon…" the ex-prefect murmured under his breath in anger.

* * *

While staring at the purplenette, Byakuran still managed to catch a flash of the unnatural blue colored hair that was being styled like a pineapple and raven hair from his small garden. He smirked slyly to himself as he found the female illusionist still haven't noticed them, ah… isn't she just so innocent~?

"Byakuran-san…?" Chrome looked up when she noticed the man had been smirking slyly to himself. When the white haired boss heard the angelic voice, he turned around as this time; he smiled oh-so-sweetly at the girl.

"Yes, Chrome-chan~?" he won't want to ruin this perfect date of theirs thanks to those Vongola male guardians. So he will just pretend that he see nothing.

But playing a little game to trick them won't be too bad, right~?

Slowly, he used his index finger to lift her face, smoothly caressing her cheek. He watched as the purplenette blushed when he did so. When his lips suddenly touched her pale cheek gently, he could felt her smaller body jolted a bit.

He watched as the girl's face immediately turned into the reddest thing he had ever seen in his world. Suddenly, she dropped onto his embrace, making the marshmallow addict to blink a few times before he noticed that she had fainted due to over-embarrass.

Well, the other two guardians in the small café are not any better as he watched the mist and cloud guardians pulled out their weapons and killing aura spread around them. He giggled to himself as his long fingers run through the unconscious purplenette's hair smoothly.

Vongola guardians are surely fun to trick around, but his feelings to Chrome Dokuro-chan is as pure as his marshmallows and those white orchids.

**The End**

**Ending Note: Wow… just… I found myself really enjoying writing this one-shot… O_O Byakuran is such a happy-go-lucky devil at here! And Chrome… aww~ she's so cute here, right? XD Unlike the independent, devilish Chrome in 'Never Again'… =w=" Hope that you enjoy reading this story because I claim to make a series one next time (probably… if I ever get any ideas… haha~)**


End file.
